My Best Friend's Stalker
by TokyoPocketDoll
Summary: Karaoke,Taunting,Raging Cosplays,Random people falling out of trees,flying pigs...well this is anything but an ordinary sleep-over. Haruno Sakura's "My Best Friends Stalker"


It was here Hyuga,Honestly that chick bugs the hell outta me I mean She has a Monster crush on My the more he shows he's not interested the more she stalks him!Hi!I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm telling you the Story of My Best Friends Stalker...

There we were My Best Buddy Naruto and I were watching a horror the girl would be screaming her lungs out clinging to the boy for dear life and the boy would casually watch and laugh when somebody was ...This was the exact opposite Naruto was screaming like a wuss and I was almost crushed to death by the most scarriest the Ghost Murderer threw a bowl a Ramen on the floor.

TTTRRRIIIINNNGG!the phone rang for the 13th time."Hello "I answered picking it up."N-N-Naruto - Kun Uuum Hi "and the caller put down the phone."Naruto You know someone's honestly infatuated with you" I called walking back to Living room."In what tuated "Naruto asked dumbly."In-Fa-tu-at-ted I said breaking the word up"."You mean Hinata, Sakura -Chan?" He asked as his eyes was fixed on thriller "Ghost Killer 2"."How'd you guess " I snickered sitting next to him."Yeah she's kinda weird,and all but she's cool" he slurred gulping down a huge chunk of Ramen.

"Whatever Baka" I hissed childishly."So...Sakura-chan" Naruto asked with his ready to prank face."What ?" I asked uncaringly".Enjoying your date...eh !" "Kakashi-Sensai what are you doing here ?"We both asked shocked." I just came to see my too best students" he said happily."So I'm not your best eh ? " Somebody in emerging from the dark said wickedly."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SASUKE !" I snapped standing up ready to leave."Chill pinky I came for a spar that's all "He shrugged coldly."C'mon guys we can fight till tommorow or we can make the most of this evening."Naruto said.

"Uuuugh...fine I said defeated But listen up this isn't a date,Don't call me pinky and Hinata's a STALKER I howled sitting down."Move your fatass over Pinky" Sasuke slurred meanly.I told you not to call-BANG!"What the hell was that" Kakashi asked running outside."Hinata !" We all said sharing eachothers confused looks and words.S-s-sorry I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to...Look a shooting star" she fibbed."Where !" Naruto said glancing around me,Kakashi-sensai and Sasuke watched her speed away sheepishly."Awkward much" Kakashi -Sensai retorted raising his eyebrow.

"That pyschotic stutter-mess is pathetic"! Sasuke gapped with a crossing his arms."Hey she lied there ain't no shooting star" Naruto whimpered waterfalls falling down his eyes.  
" Jackass" Sasuke muttered as a tear drop appeared on his forehead."C'mon guys let's go inside" Kakashi-Sensai exclaimed. When we walked in Sasuke was already chuckling evily on the couch. " Fast much " I bickered." This is so much like us these guys The Ghost Killer Shin be-friends this girl Akira and this other dude Ryu and Akira has a big crush on Shin and Ryu has a even bigger crush on Akira and afterwards Shin betrays them and kills em both " Sasuke Laughed hartily. '' Naruto marched off angrily to his room slamming the door so hard the house shook.

" Great...Just perfect you heartless freak " I said stomping away to Naruto's room.  
I reached out for the handle only to have the door slammed open in my face.  
Naruto was wearing exacly the same outfit as Sasuke.A black wig,white shirt,Back pants and a lilac rope tied across. " Oooh Look at me I'm Uchiha Sasuke I'm an emo duck head that Killed my own brother and stole his eyes " Naruto retorted prancing around with a replica of Sasuke's sword. Sasuke was furious that curse mark was starting to cover his face but stopped and went back. Sasuke tranformed into Naruto's outfit with his hair blonde (it was still Sasuke's hairstyle). " Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze's the name ,hyper-acted moron and I never go back on my word...Ooh yum Ramen let me go stuff myself like a pig believe it !"  
Sasuke said putting on Naruto's geniun smile and a thumbs up.

" CUT IT OUT! "' I roared the whole house shook at my voice." CAN YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST FOR A FRIGGIN NIGHT " I schrieked. " Fine ...anything to shut you up" Sasuke retorted transforming back. " Sorry Sakura-chan " Naruto whispered sitting down on the couch.I went to go sit next to him,Sasuke sat next to me and Kakashi sat next to Sasuke."How about a less insensitive movie" Kakashi."Wait!" Sasuke yelled turning on his comma sharingan focusing on the tv screen,Suddenly he punched through the tv set laying on the ground was...A LOG?."It's a Substitute" Sasuke hollered.A cloud of smoke poofed up leaving an unconscious Hinata . Hinata burst out crying fountains across her cheeks, I didn't feel sorry for her I wanted her to shut the hell up ! " I R-R-R-RUINE E-E-E-EVERYTHING I-I-I'M S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY " She stuttered.

"What the hell were you doing in the Television set " Sasuke Thundered harshly."Sasuke ! Hey don't be so mean to her. " Naruto complained. " Sakura-chan will walk you home Hinata " Naruto said. I don't know what happened but words just slipped outta my mouth bad words."Why me ? I don't wan't to walk the little stalker home and there's no way in hell that she accidently got into the Tv dressed like a Slu-" I snapped quickly stopping before I said the word. I mean she really was dressed like a Slut she was wearing a black skirt do damn short it looked like underwear and a what the-"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT ! " Sasuke roared covering his eyes."Nobody wants me here I should leave " Hinata sobbed.  
Naruto was giving me one of those "What was that for Sakura-chan"Looks about what I said about Hinata. Hinata pulled Naruto into a was facing me and giving me.

She was giving me that "I don't think so " Looks. The Hell that Pest wasn't even crying what a Little- . " I'll walk her home " Kakashi- Sensai offered smartly. Hinata had that "NO! NO!NO!" Looks on her face." No!" Hinata blurted out. Everybody faced her looking at her for her strange reaction. And I was was looking at her like " Oh yeah Lil -"." No No ...I wouldn't want to impose" She snorted patheticly knitting with her fingers."No Problem we can all walk you home"Naruto know that horror movie music that goes like "TUN TUN TUN!" well that played in my head."But it's movie night !" I hastily schrieked." Somebody please put a shirt on her !" Sasuke belloewed still covering his eyes." I'll get her the friggin shirt" I hissed stomping off into Naruto's room to get one of my shirts that was suppose to be for tommorow after the was my least favourite,It was green spagetti string shirt with the word "HAI-TACHI"(High-five) written across in black."Here.." I shrugged snatched it and put it on." I know! I-I c-c-c-c-could just s-s-s-stay h-h-here i-if th-that's o-o-ok with you N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered.

"Yeah why not ? " Naruto said. " I guess it's ok . " Kakashi said interested in his light green book."ABSOLOUTELY NOT!"Sasuke and I thundered at the same time.. But we were too late they had alreay started the movie,Hinata had chosen a romance movie called "We were meant to be " Eeew I hate romance ! It's all mushy and unrealistic."Hell no!" Sasuke said taking out the disc incinerating it with his Fire style justu and putting in " Asshole 711 " It was the most funniest movie I've seen in my life !"Oh my God ! I love this movie !" sitting down next to Naruto taking Hinata's place before she tried to sit next to my hyper active bud."N-Naruto-kun...w-what's your f-favourite colour for hai-" Hinata goggled before Naruto interupted with a hasty "Pink ! Like Sakura-chan's ! You know that only 0.2 percent whoooooole of Japan has that hair colour she's really special " "One Point Haruno Style *wink* " I thought grinning .

"My eyes are pretty special too," she murmered trying to patch up or before,"Yeah..." he grumbled completely disinterested horking down the the movie was done and everybody had canned themselves with laughter except Hinata who imbetween trying to move closer to Naruto,which I hastily shot away with one of my killer glares.I checked my watch and it was 2:30."Let's play a game !" Naruto shot jumping up."How about spin the bottle?"Hinata slurred knitting with her fingers with a coy smile on her face."Hell to the no!What if I end up kissing someone...like Pinky over here ?" Sasuke yelped bobbing my head."Quit yelling at Sakura-chan ! You wanna piece of me !" Naruto mimicked back."Yeah then I'd know what shit tastes like !" Sasuke trolled,looking beyond happy for his smart remark."Ha Ha you eat shit !" Naruto retorted.

"How about karoake ?" Kakashi-sensai and Naruto froze in mid air and fell back down their Chidori and Rasengan's dissaperad from their hands."Awesome idea Kaka-sensai"Naruto chirped."What's that boob rack up too" I thought since Hinata was smiling percularly."Ok you guys have one song to pick,5 minutes to rehearse " Kakashi cackled sheepishly"I'm the judge,this time!".We had all hear him sing,and he was amazing...until he got to the high notes. Sasuke chose "Monster" by Skillet,(how typical) Naruto chose "How to Love" by Lil Wayne (...),Hinata chose "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson(XD) and I chose...well guess.

We danced and clapped when Sasuke was done he did a pretty damn fine job,He got 18/20 My question was..where in the hell did he get a electric was Hinata's turn..."_Lord,please spare my hearing_" I she didn't sound bad,but now good either sorta like...Jessica Simpson?But the part that pissed my off was when the part where it goes _**Boy you came into my life I missed you so**_ **bad,**she pulled Naruto on the couch (Our stage)and looked like she was practically using him for a stripping pole.I was just about to get up there when Kakashi rated her 13/20 I could of swear I jumped for joy from here too Fairy Tail(another anime).She jumped off stage with fountains rolling down her face but it soon cleared when she realised it was Naruto's started the beat with a guitar *non-electric* and when the hell did he get so talented?

**"Turn the music,up a little loader.." "You had a lotta crooks try to steal your heart,couldn't work it out,couldn't ever figure out how to love...How to Love.." "You had a lotta dreams that transformed to visions,the way you saw the world...but wasn't your intention to be the one sitting" " I mind popping bottles and dipping as much you mind popping and stripping.." (Auther Note:**Yes I know I'm skiping alot and messing up the lyrics XD and this song makes me cry everytime)

At this time Hinata was sniffling,crying,sobbng,weeping,drooling,snotting like a toddler ...my bargains on she thought he was singing it to her,But I knew whenever he had a warm gleam in his eyes and that soft,delicate smile he was doing something for me...It felt nice to have someone..Woah gross !I'm talking about Naruto here !Anyways he was a really heart-warming singer,he sounded almost exactly the same as Lil Wayne but with a more suttle tone.

**"The way your moving your body like you never found love.." "Never found love..." "I just want you to know" "That you deserve the best,Your beautiful !" "Your Beautiful..." "They tried to steal your heart..." "Couldn't ever figure out how to love" "Oh...How to love..yeah..." **

Hinata finally figured where his gaze was resting on was furious barely containable,then we had a little conversation.._Telepathically. _

_"You pink-haired bitch!How dare you steal my man !" "Hold up!Boob-shelf,Your man..You have issues,do I have to get a restraining order on your ass !" "ASDFGHJKL!HOW DARE YOU NARUTO HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE,I WILL FIGHT FOR HIM !" "My Best Friends Stalker,has a nice ring to it !" "I'm not a stalker,I just court him !" "She's Ms. Oh my god that Hinata's Shameless !" "Are you-" "She's famous!" "ARE YOU QUOTING FROM PIECE OF ME!(By Brittany Beers...I mean Spears XD)_

_The boys were confused since our telepathic messages were broadcasted by a series of dirty looks."18/20"Kakashi remarked writing down on a notebook."EXCELLENT !NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata hissed almost hugging him but I stopped that by Bursting through jumping on the couch."Sakura..what are you going to sing?It wasn't on you didn't say ?" Kakashi stated drawing two round things on his notebook,nah probablly just ...two soccer balls ?_

__Naruto was on his way to sit closer to the couch when Sasuke(genius XD)tripped him and before I knew it my first kiss flew all the way into the trash can."HOW DARE YOU !" Hinata meeped racing out crying idiotically.***SLAP***and there went Naruto's new was laughing so loud he was literally rotfling,he was laughing so hard he looked like a retared seal (no sound clapping like an asshole)."That was short lived"Kakashi stated."You bastard that was my first kiss !" I howled pounding him into the ground."But your 18...THAT MAKES IT EVEN MORE FUCKING HILARIOUS !" Sasuke bellowed his eyes teary of laughter.

"Atleast,By-whore-kyugan's gone" Sasuke continued finally stoping from the series of laughter worked out that night..Damn we live in some crazy times...And that's the way I love it !

"My turn to sing guys!" I yelled jumping up.

_**"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME !WOAH OH OH,OH OH OH "Owl city feat Carly Rae Jepson Good time"** _

We all danced like drunkards,fell asleep in on the kitchen coffee table were almost butchered by Tsunade when we awoke at 3:00 missing 2 missions,But hey I love my friends and I'd do anything to have that night again...Crazy times ! Hey this is Sakura Haruno,and this is the story of my BEST FRIENDS STALKER ! *chibi Sasuke walks walks past with a billboard saying **PLZ REVIEW"**

(LISTEN TO SASUKE !)


End file.
